


Podfic: After Hours

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Hourglass, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Hourglass," Lex goes to visit Clark, and ends up staying the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 8: After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164865) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 8 of the Corner of the World Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?y8rp2yrsxftibjo)


End file.
